Tribbles CCG
Tribbles CCG is a Uno-like self-contained spin-off of the Star Trek CCG 1st Edition from Decipher. It is a fairly straightforward card game where you are trying to empty your 7-card hand in order to score points ("tribbles") that you have been able to play. Each card represents a certain quantity of "tribbles" (1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000 or 100,000.) The game play follows a sequential order with each player needing to play the next higher value of tribble out of his hand than the one played immediately before. If no such card is held, the player must pass and draw a card from his personal deck. There are also optional effects on each card, some reminiscent of Uno (among them Skip and Reverse), that vary the play sequence, score some special points, or allow a player to discard a card. A round ends when either a player is out of hand cards or all but one of the players are out of cards in their deck. Only the player who goes out scores points for his Tribbles played that round. Five rounds make a game. The player who scores the most tribbles in those five rounds is the winner. With Tribbles Royale, the 6th virtual expansion published by The Continuing Committee, a new optional element has been added to the game - TROUBLES. Tribbles are breeding everywhere, and are starting to take over the ship! There are piles of them on the Bridge, in the Engine Room, and they’re causing all kinds of problems. This chaos can now be part of the Tribbles games with the trouble pile. The trouble pile is an optional rule that can be used to add an extra element of randomness to Tribbles games. Trouble cards are a separate card type and cannot be included in normal Tribbles decks. When playing in a Tribbles game using the trouble pile, only one trouble pile is used for the whole table. The trouble pile contains exactly one copy (and only one copy) of every trouble card. Before the game, the trouble pile is shuffled and placed face down in the center of the table. At the start of the game, the top card of the trouble pile is revealed and displayed next to the face down pile. Players may examine the top revealed trouble at any time. During the game, there is only one “active” trouble at any time – the top most face up trouble. The active trouble has an effect on the game. The effect of the active trouble card affects all players equally. As the game goes on, the current trouble will change – this is called shifting. At the end of every round, the current trouble is shifted. To shift the trouble, the next face down card from the trouble pile is revealed and placed face up on the pile of face up troubles, becoming the current trouble. Previous troubles cannot be examined by any player. If at any point the trouble deck is empty, the entire pile is reshuffled and placed face down, and the top card is revealed. Each trouble has a shift line that provides multiple ways for the Trouble to be shifted during the game. This game is designed by Tom Braunlich, Bill Martinson and Roland L. Tesh. The game was published by Decipher in 2000 and continued by The Continuing Committee since 2009. Expansions Virtual Expansions External Links *Tribble CCG at www.trekcc.org *Tribble CCG at www.boardgamegeek.com Category:CCG Cards Category:Movies & Television